Improving The Game
by Illustrated Banana
Summary: Sometimes the only way to win, is to take one for the team, two teenagers are about to find out exactly what that means. TxS
1. Trailer

A/N: I'm sooo sorry about not updating Chances Are but I've got writer's block on the epilogue but here's a trailer for my new idea hope you like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Improving The Game!**

They had a one night stand before a big game

_Shows Sharpay and Troy kissing and taking off their clothing._

He was at his best during that gameShows Troy scoring the winning basketToo bad his streak didn't lastShows Troy at practice missing basketsHis friends figure out why he was so good at that gameShows friends talking, "Dude didn't he have sex with Sharpay that night?"They decide to test the theory

Shows them approaching Sharpay, "We need you to do us a favour, it's really important"

They want her to sleep with him to improve his game

Shows Sharpay with a shocked expression, "You're insane, there's no way I'm gonna do that."

"We'll make it worth you're while."

_Shows Sharpay thinking._

Eventually she agrees

Shows Sharpay getting money from his friends

flashes to Troy and Sharpay on a bed removing each others clothes

The theory proves trueShows Troy making a basket and winning the gameBut only for one

Shows Sharpay messing up while dancing, then walking away.

His game is great until he finds out about the deal

Shows Troy picking up a note from Chad, then an envelope full of money

Flashes to Troy yelling at Sharpay, "How can you do this to me?"

_Shows Sharpay crying, "I'm so sorry Troy, you weren't meant to find out like this."_

_Flashes to Troy storming out of the room._

Things go downhill from thereShows Troy missing baskets againFlashes to his friends looking worried because a big game is coming upHe feels the pressure and knows what he needs to doShows Troy and Sharpay in bed again

_Flashes to Troy getting dressed, "I only did this for the team, I still hate you"_

_Shows Sharpay looking down sadly, "I know"_

_Flashes to Troy leaving_

Everyone's happy, except two

Shows everyone cheering

Shows a close up of Troy who has no expression

_Flashes to Sharpay who has a single tear rolling down her cheek_

Will it work out?Shows Troy and Sharpay kissing

_Flashes to Troy hugging Sharpay form behind both with large smiles on their faces_

Or will it end in tears?Shows coach yelling at Sharpay for messing up the dance routineFlashes to Sharpay in bed crying and hugging a pillow

**Improving The Game- Coming Soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey yeah so here is the first chapter of the story I posted god knows how long ago its not great but I was bored and thought I would give it a go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The music was blaring and the room was too crowded. Sharpay clutched the little red plastic cup filled with some kind of alcoholic beverage, she wasn't sure what it was but with the way this party was turning out, she didn't really give a damn.

Her friend Marissa was standing beside her and was currently being felt up by a member of the football team.

'_God I can't believe I put on my best underwear for this!', _Sharpay thought while downing what was left in her cup. She scanned the room and noticed the typical party activities were happening. There were the jocks, who were currently having a competition to see who could drink the most beer. The pathetic girls who are desperately seeking attention from anything with a penis by grinding themselves against them. And then she saw something out of the ordinary, Troy Bolton, captain of the basketball team classed as a god by most of the female population, was currently sitting out on the patio…alone. Intrigued, Sharpay turned to Marissa and managed to pull her away from the guy currently trying to get into her pants.

'Hey, what's up with Bolton, its not exactly in his nature to play the wallflower?' Sharpay asked, knowing that her friend had a nose in everyone's business.

'Well apparently he's been really off his game recently, he keeps missing really easy shots in practise and with the big tournament coming up, people are starting worry', Marissa explained while Sharpay just scoffed.

'_Typical, the only thing he has to worry about is winning the precious game, while the rest of us work our ass off to try and get what we want.'_ Sharpay decided that this party could be a lot more fun for her if she took the only chance she could get to kick the golden boy while he was down.

Making her way through the crowd to the patio door, Sharpay set her sights on the shaggy haired boy sitting alone outside.

'So, word on the street is that the superstar basketball player's having a little trouble scoring and yes there is a double meaning but I'm not expecting someone with your brain capacity to have picked up on that.'

Troy jumped at the sound of her voice and when he turned around, he came face to face with the longest and the most stunning legs he had ever seen. He stared for a few more seconds then smirked and replied, 'You know dressing like that could get a girl like you into trouble, and if you came out here just to make fun of me, it's been done…so if there's nothing else you can just make your way back inside and find a jock to fuck.' Troy argued while turning back around and finishing the last of his drink.

Sharpay let out a breathy laugh and decided that this would be far more interesting than anything inside could offer. Taking a seat down beside him, Sharpay looked at him and noticed he looked really worn out and decided that taunting him may not be the best thing to do.

'Oh come on, all of us have a time in our lives were things go wrong, it's just normal for things to be shitty.' Troy let out a laugh at her words and turned his head to look at her face this time.

'Yeah well, when you're the basketball guy things aren't supposed to be shitty, people have expectations and you either step up or step back, and with my dad stepping back really isn't an option.'

Sharpay chose not to say anything else on the matter but instead cast her eyes out towards the large tree in the middle of the garden, on top of it stood an old tree house, which looked as though it had not been used in a long time.

'I can't believe that thing is still standing, what's it been like ten years, well since I was last up there anyway.' Sharpay stared at the large tree in awe, and Troy couldn't help but notice how young her eyes looked.

'It'll be coming up for ten years… I didn't go up there much after…well after you stopped coming over.' They both looked away from each other then.

Sharpay stood up abruptly, and without a word started to walk towards the tree. Troy followed her with his eyes, which widened significantly when she began to climb the rickety ladder, which lead up words to the tree house. He quickly ran over and held her by the waist so she could get no further,

'Whoa, you do realise you could break your neck if you try to climb this thing in those hooker heels of yours.' Sharpay simply scoffed and tried to break free from his grasp,

'Oh come on Bolton, aren't you at all curious, it could bring back all those memories of how insanely lucky you were to have me as a friend.'

'Yeah emphasis on the were,' Sharpay looked down for a second, then began to climb again,

'Somethings just aren't mean to be,' Troy mulled her words over for a few seconds, then shook his head and began to climb making sure to keep his body over hers so he could catch her if she fell. Although he could not deny that he enjoyed it when her ass would brush up against his groin eliciting a reaction that was most common among teenage boys.

Once both teenagers were inside, they were hit by all of the times they had been up here together as children and how excited they used to be when they played up here together.

'Wow, it really hasn't changed, although those blankets and pillows don't look old, infact this whole place looks really clean considering it hasn't been touch in ten years' Sharpay stated. Troy just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, and Sharpay couldn't help but think he looked like little boy who had just been caught sneaking candy by his mom before dinner.

'Well I may have fibbed a little on the time frame. I…uh I kinda like to come up here when things get too much, but it's not exactly the coolest place for a teenage boy to hang out so I would appreciate you keeping this quiet.'

All Sharpay did was laugh and mutter a 'yeah sure no problem', in his direction. Then she crawled over and lay back against the mound of pillows on top of a blanket. Troy watched as she looked around their old hideout with a wide smile on her face, and couldn't help but smile also, he then proceeded to lie next to her, his body facing her.

Sharpay turned to look at him,

'You know, if things are too much, why don't you just give up, I mean basketball doesn't mean anything if you can't make the shot right?'

Troy let out a small laugh before replying, 'You obviously don't remember my dad very well, and… I love the game, I'm just in a funk right now, all I have to do is find something to bring me out of it.' Sharpay didn't reply, instead she shot him a small smile before turning her head; her eyes landing on an object, which made her eyes and smile, widen even more. She picked up the object and turned to Troy now holding a clear glass bottle in her right hand.

'I can't believe this is still here, we didn't even know how to play spin the bottle when we were eight…although we did have fun making up our own rules.'

Troy looked at the bottle and remembered the ridiculous rules they would come up with when they were younger. 'You wanna play?'

Sharpay looked at him like he had lost his mind, 'Uhh… it's not exactly the most sophisticated game, we're kinda old to play now don't you think?'

'What are you scared?' Sharpay raised an eyebrow at him, big mistake, no one calls Sharpay Evans scared.

'Alright Bolton your on…I'll even let you have the first go,' She handed the bottle to Troy and he placed it on the floor and spun it, ironically it landed back on him. Sharpay thought for a moment,

'Okay Bolton I dare you to…'

But Troy interrupted her, 'What aren't we gonna play properly?'

Sharpay brow furrowed, 'You mean you want to kiss me?'

Troy just shrugged at this, 'Well you said its we're older now than before so we might as well play the proper way.'

Sharpay was shocked by his forwardness and tried to find her next words, 'Uhmm… yeah…ok, I guess.'

As soon as she said this Troy leaned forward slowly and stopped inches away from her, Sharpay then even more slowly closed the gap between them and finally connected their lips. After a few seconds the both pulled back stunned by what both had felt. They both stared at each other and then without warning they lunged forward and connected their lips in a furious kiss, tongues meshing together, Troy's hands roamed over Sharpay's body until he found the zipper at the back of the dress she wore, while Troy was working on her dress, Sharpay had already unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Once her dress was fully off, Sharpay moved her hands to his jeans and removed them so both were in their underwear.

Troy laid her down on the blanket underneath him, and began to kiss his way down her stomach and the inside of her thighs. Sharpay let out a moan at his actions and tangled her hands into his hair. She then wrapped her legs around his waist and used her heels to push his boxers off his hips. Once he was fully exposed to her, Sharpay looked down and silently thanked god before wrapping her hand around his length and gently stroked him. Troy closed his eyes at the feeling and tried hard to maintain self-control. He gathered himself together and decided he could not last much longer, this girl was making him feel things he had never felt, yes he was a virgin but he wasn't going to admit that, he had a reputation and he had a feeling now would not be the best time to bring up that subject.

His hands moved towards her panties and Sharpay lifted her hips slightly so he could remove them completely. Troy braced himself for the next step as he shifted into position and slowly moved into her. Sharpay let out a long strangled moan as he filled her completely. Troy stilled for a moment purely to stop this whole experience being over to soon. After a few moment, however, Sharpay began to get agitated and started moving her hips against him, Troy moaned at this action and started to move with her sliding in and out, gently at first but then the rhythm picked up and he moved harder and harder eliciting more and more moans from Sharpay. Sweat began to form on their bodies as they moved together. Suddenly Sharpay arched her back and her feminine muscles clenched around Troy, which was his undoing as he spilled all he had inside her, Sharpay following shortly after him.

Troy collapsed beside her, both breathing heavily, heat radiating from their bodies. They spent the next few minutes just looking at each other before Sharpay's eyes started to get heavy and she fell asleep a few moments later. Troy spent the next ten minutes staring at her, and thinking about what just happened. He felt amazing at that moment, and as he fell asleep he knew things were going to get better.


End file.
